The Academy
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: What happens when Isabel and Clary want to learn how to be spies, assassins, while still being and training as shadow What if someone from their past interferes with that plan and who will help them along the way? Want to know, to bad you have to read and find Rated t for mild cursing and adult
1. Chapter 1

**Hey_ guys this is my first crossover. I want you to know I own ZERO rights to these books. They all go to Cassandra Clare and Ally Carter.  
Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Ray_**

**_LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815_**

**_Clary's POV._**

"Izzy admit it we are both bored with the institutes why not go to the academy? I mean yes we are the best shadowhunters ever but why not learn how to become a spy and an assassin? We would also be more beneficial to the clave." I know I got her I just need a yes. Let me tell you a little something. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern but I changed it to Clary Fray. My parabatai Izzy's real name is Isabel Lightwood. We have been best friends for ever. Are parents were good friends. So where are brothers. We were never able to stay in one place for more than a few months. We switch institute to institute. We aren't with are family anymore Izzy and I ran away because of a huge fight. Only Izzy and I were right and knew that but, are family disagreed to what we though and tortured us together so we could hear each other scream in pain. One day we escaped and we never look back. Sure my father Valentine, most wanted man by the Clave. Sent his monsters after us. We have killed countless creatures I didn't even recognized anymore. Once he sent a mundane to get us.

I still remember the day we escaped.  
_Flashback_

_I could see Izzy she looked bad. I could only imagined how I looked. I am hopeless I am searching for a way out. Then I see it. A bobby pen. I grab it and I hear a click. Bingo. I unlock myself. Next I go to Izzy. When we are free we run to our room and get something's. All I can think while I am running is I hope no one is here. Knowing my luck everyone will be here. I guess Raziel has taken mercy on Izzy and me because no one is their. After Iz and I are getting packed I draw a portal. Just as we were going to jump though we hear footsteps coming this way. We share a panicked look and we jump through fast. When we land I see we are on a beach. I look around and its dark. Iz and I iratze our selves and start looking for an institute. It took three hours to find the institute. When we did the women who opened door she look at us with anger, shock, and rage. She lets us in and starts asking questions.  
"Who did this to you? Where are you from? How old are you? Does the Clave know of you? What is your names?"  
"My father Valentine and other like my mother and her father did this and our brothers. We are from... I don't know they never told us or let us outside. I am 13 and so is Izzy. No the Clave probably doesn't know of us. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and she is Isabel Lightwood." recognition flashed in her eyes. Then what look like anger that's when I knew she was in the circle.  
"Do you know how to fight or anything?"  
"Yes I can fight, create runes, throw knives, and sword fight."  
"I can fight, sword fight, throw knives, and use a whip." She looks impress and surprised.  
"Who taught you?"  
"Our family did before they started tortured us into what they say is a wrong belief even though we would never change our mind we were brought up to believe different so it is wrong that I don't believe is right in their aspect is automatically a horrible sin."  
"What did you think that was so wrong?"  
"I thought that the Clave should stay in its place we shouldn't try to destroy it."  
"You are right. Would you like to stay here and tell the Clave what you know?"  
"Yes I would."  
_

_Flashback Ends_

Izzy and I have become parabatai, we are very valuable to the clave, and since we became parabatai... Izzy can create runes too. No one thought that would happen least of all us thought that would happen. But her's isn't as strong as mine. But she wasn't injected with extra angel blood. When the Clave heard my story, my knowledge about Valentine, and heard about my ability to create runes. They were ecstatic that they had two people who could create runes any way I am still waiting for an answer from Izzy.

* * *

**_Izzy's POV._**

I know Clary is right but that doesn't mean I want to admit that.  
"Okay you are right let's go to the clave."  
"Yes I know I was right."  
"Stop pushing your luck."

~~~~~~~One Portal Later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Councilor Justin Morgenwood we decided to go to the Academy." Clary says.  
"Excellent you will be the first one of the Clave's shadow hunters to attend the academy."  
"Awesome this will be a great learning experience. For us and all shadowhunters"  
"Yes I want a report on how it is being run."  
"That can be done sir. When do we leave?"  
"You will leave tomorrow at 5 o'clock."  
"Okay we will be there."

~~~~~~One Restless night sleep later.~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Justin how are you today." I say.  
"I had a restless night sleep over worrying how it will turn out. Other than that good. You?"  
"I didn't sleep either from nervousness but, I will be fine."  
"It will be okay. Let me warn you and Clary now blackthorn boys will be joining you and the other girls this semester." Clary and I share a look. After she nods I turn back to him and ask.  
"Okay, What do they do?"  
"They are assassins but, the other girls don't know this yet. So you can't tell anyone. They only teachers that know of the shadow world is the headmaster and cover ops teacher Mr. Solomon."  
"Okay we understand what is our "past" to tell the other kids?" I make air quotes with my fingers when I say past.  
"You two found each other in an orphanage and both of your parents were C.I.A agents that died during an operation."  
"Okay we can make up the rest thanks for the bases. Do we have any training history to these kids?"  
"Yes you both are black belts in karate which you are and served a year in the military."  
"Okay we did that too so that's it? Is this all we need to know?"  
"No you each had a brother you haven't seen in 7 years."  
"Okay is that all?"  
"Yes that's all. The headmaster will be waiting by the gates to bring you in." When he said that we jumped through the portal and looked for her.

When we found her we were in a daze. She was beautiful. I mean Clary and I have been told that by many people countless times. Are boyfriends, parents, brothers, friends, one night stands, people we have been with, etc... you get the point but she is truly beautiful.

Clary speaks first. "Hello you must be the headmaster here." goodness gracious she is never shy or apparently wrong for that matter.  
"Yes I am. My name is Rachel Morgan but, you will call me Miss. Morgan. I have a daughter here Cammie. I want to warn you. She doesn't know about the shadow world and that's how I want to keep it. Mr. Solomon knows about the shadow world too. So if you have any questions be sure to come to us."  
"Thank you we will and if you need any information come ask us. I am Clary Fray, and that is my parabatai Isabel Lightwood."  
"It's nice to meet you both."  
"The pleasure is all ours."  
"Wow, what does the Clave teach you?"  
"Well the teach us to fight, draw runes, learn runes, for us create runes, use a weapon, different languages, and the manners we learned for always being a constant guess in other people's homes."  
She looks sad by our answer but as quick as it was there the quicker it was gone.  
"Well you will fit right in but, first let me fill you in on what happen last year."

She tells us that Cammie had a boy friend outside of campus. Which is a major no no here will there went Clary's and my future boyfriends.

Clary asks "Who will we be rooming with?"  
"My daughter Cammie, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macy McHenry."  
"Okay thank you for showing us around but, can we go to the room and get settled in please?"  
"Of course let me make sure they are in the room so they can introduce themselves."

We walk up a flight of stairs and took a right. We were about to enter the corridor to the dorms but, we got stop by a really hot guy.

* * *

**_Mr. Solomon's POV._**

When I see Rachel with two girls that look they should be on the cover of a magazine I know the two shadow hunters have arrived. I know from what I have heard about them the were stunning but, I didn't know they were that pretty.

"Rachel we need to talk about blackthorn."  
The red-head speaks up "We can stay this was already explained to us." I turn to her and ask  
"Who are you if I may ask?"  
"Yes you may I am Clarissa Morgenstern but, I changed it to Clarissa Fray and btw everyone calls me Clary." My eyes widen she is THE Clarissa. She sees the recognition so, she winks at me and the other girl laughs so I ask  
"Who are you and what's so funny?"  
"I am Isabel Lightwood but, ever one calls me Izzy or Iz. What's funny is you looked like you would have a heart attack when Clary winked at you. Just like every other guy she has charmed. Don't be fooled she is a little devil when you get to know her." Just then Clary says  
"Ohh.. I am not _that_ bad really they shouldn't fall for it. Any way what's your name sweet heart?"  
"I am Mr. Solomon. Is it true that you are really the best shadow hunters off all times and can you create runes?"  
"I swear Iz when people who know of our world hear our name we always get that question to answer the question yes we are the best and yes we can create runes and yes we are kids of the most wanted shadow hunters ever to answer that before you asked. We get that a lot to."  
I feel my eyes and Rachel's widen. We didn't know that their parents are wanted by the Clave. I don't think anyone but, the Clave knew.

Anyway I need to get back on topic.

"Rachel we need to talk about how we will get the rooms ready in two days."  
"Well Izzy and I are offended you didn't ask us to help. Trust me we have made runes for dumber things."  
"Well only if you insist."  
"We do and really give us five minutes."

I turn to Rachel "Do you think they can really create runes?"  
"I don't know. I know that there is no organizing runes so we will see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy says "We are done."  
Rachel and I walk back to what was 7 messy unready room that now look like 5 star hotel rooms. We turn to the girls with looks on our face of surprise and amazement.

"Thank you very much we appreciate this very much. Please go get settled in your new rooms." They leave and I turn to talk to Rachel.

"What's their story?"  
"The real one or one the will tell everyone else?"  
"Both."  
"Well when they were younger they were toured for not believing in what their family believed. To them they were the failures and they turned into punching bags and what their family practiced whips on. The adults even got their brothers to join in. They made a fatal mistake. They left the opportunity the kids need to escape. They left the home and haven't seen their family since. They made a portal and landed in Florida. They went in search of the institute. When they found it the head answered the door and saw their condition. It took the silent brothers 2 weeks to get them in normal condition. Half of their toured methods weren't even identified as anything they have ever seen. When the finished working on them they had no scars, scratches, bruises, or anything else that might have been left as marks. They truly were beautiful as if the Angels had helped the personally. When the became parabatai Izzy started showing signs of being able to create runes. That is when the Clave started taking a bigger part in their recovery. When they knew whose kids they where they are the biggest part of the Clave when it comes to getting information."

I sit there and process this "No wonder the hide their emotion though sarcasm and toughness. Now what are their story's to the students?"

"They meet in an orphanage when both their parents died. Both their parents were former C.I.A.. When the got adopted they were official apart of the C.I.A. world. The person who adopted them is an agent and sent them here while they are on a mission."

"Sounds believable. Are they going to hunt at night or what?"  
"Yeah they will leave 30 minutes after curfew."  
"Alright do they have all the same classes because I can tell those two are trouble makers and the attracted it like it is as natural as breathing."  
"Yeah I can tell that to but, I did put them in the same classes so the can feel familiarity. Joe you know they never had a home, right? They have moved all over the world. They know many languages, to live where they did they adapted and picked it up. They are amazing fighters like they can take you down with one move. The only thing they have is each other. I mean you are like this but, not at such a young age. They had to grow up fast to survive."  
"I know what you mean. I cringe at the fact they were tortured at the age of seven and the silent brothers who are practically immortal didn't have a single clue about what they did to them."

"I know Joe I am just worried about them and who they will fit in. Knowing what other people have told me everyone loves them. They are friendly but a force to be delta with when they want to show strength. Which they usually have to be."

"I heard they are really torn up inside when they let you in."

"That is what I am worried about Joe. What is going on inside. They may seem fine by flirting and acting normal but, inside the are a mess aren't they?"

"I don't know but we will find out."

_**Hey guys I want your opinion on if I should keep this story or**_ _**leave it be and not write it any more. Leave a review at the bottom. **_

_**LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I__ own no rights to these amazing books all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Ally Carter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry I am so lazy._**

**_ ~~~ShadowHunter0815~~~ _**

**_Clary's POV._**

Both Izzy and I know that when we left the office they had started to talk about us and our past. Sure we have been through a lot, but it wasn't the worst that could happen. To tell you the truth have gotten used to the whispers behind out back from everyone. The jealous whispers of bitch like girls, the complements or pick up lines the boys where going to use on us, and the concerned whispers of adults. They think we are messed up in front of them. They can't even imagine how bad it really is for us. The public thinks we are troubled foster kids that move a lot because we are so disturbed in the head. They all think the can change us. We act like this on purpose so everyone knows to not look any closer. We only bring pain and hurt to anyone around. Then we figured out how to control ourselves and this is how we ended up. The Clave and any shadowhunters that know of us know it is all an act for the public. Its like Broadway except this is everyday. That is why Izzy and I are as close as we are. Beside the parabatai part that binds us to each other. She is my only family I have that was always with me and always will be. I would actually care if she was hurt. Don't get me wrong I am grateful of the Clave for not judging us as they could have, but they can't always be their for me like Izzy is. Izzy is the only person I would ever die for. Even if we weren't parabatai. Iz is my only-.

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts when Izzy dumped her water bottle on me. I am soaking wet. My immediate reaction is to tackle her to the ground and pin her down. When I am done I take out my water bottle and dump it on her. We wrestle for a few minutes before we hear a voice clearing their throats. We look up and were are surprised at what we see. Three girls that look amazed at what we just did.

The one in the front speaks up "Uh hi, I am Tina and the girl to my right is Britney and the other one is Tori. If I may ask who are you and why are you here?"

I speak first in a formal voice that I only use to mock people "Hello I am Clarissa Fray, But call me Clary."  
I can tell she is trying not to laugh at my tone. "I am Isabel Lightwood you can call me Izzy or Iz."  
Then I answer her second question "We are here because we were transferred here and before you ask yes we know this is a school for assassin's and spies."

Their mouths are hanging open and they are starring at us.

Izzy had enough and snapped she said "What? You know staring isn't polite."

* * *

**_Izzy's POV._**

This is really exclusive place you think they would teach them manners or skills or either seriously hide your emotions. These girls are spies and you can read their emotions like an open book.

Tina recovers the quickest "Sorry, we just haven't seen anyone with that much skill at our age and know who we are and what we do. You have to have high clearance to know this if you don't attend the school."

"Well we have very high clearance and have very good sources to know what we know. Trust me we use to be mixed up in something's that we shouldn't but we were so we got the chance to make some friends in high places." Leave it to Clary to find something so true but, a complete lie. Yet, it is quite outrageous.

Tina's eyebrows raised when she asked "What kind of stuff where you mixed up in and what friend's do you have that are in such high places?"

Clary answered before I could "I can't tell you what we got mixed up in, but I can tell you who we have meet. We have meet the president, the ambassador of multiply countries, queens and kings we turned into their good friends-."

I cut her off by saying "No the King and Queen of Malaysia hate us, but we did mess up their home."  
"Well it had to be done to protect them so I am sorry their precious house was a mess from killing d-." I put my hand over her mouth before she could even continue that thought in here own head.  
"Okay I get it they shouldn't hate us but, they do."

Clary looks like she just remembered the other girls. We look to them and the jaws were wide open.

"Anyway Tina, can you show us to the room where Cammie is? We are in the same room as her."  
After we say that she nods and takes us to her room. Five minutes later we found the room. Its a miracle. You think they know where they were going, but nooooo we took 4 wrong turns I was getting aggravated. When we reach the door Tina and her friends left us. Before we knocked on the door we started talking.

"Izzy I hope they aren't snobs, slobs, or bitches."  
"I know what you mean. If they are anything like what's her name? OH it's Sarah. Do you remember her?"  
"No what institute was she at?"  
"The Paris institute. She was the blond one."  
"OH yeah, I hated her. I remember I had this one dream about her. I had pushed her off a cliff and into shark infested waters. I swear this probably proves I am a twisted. I listen to her scream and started cheering. When I woke up I avoided her for a few days and every time I would see her I would start laughing so hard. She finally got so annoyed with me she came ask what was so funny. I told her that I heard some stuff about he and I made all of it up completely. She looked horrified by what I told her."  
"No you didn't tell her what I am thinking you did."  
"Of cores I told her that." We both start laughing and we can't stop till a small girl with pale skin, and blond hair opens the door and looks down at us. We relies we were on the floor. We stand up and she frowns.

"Why are you laughing and why are you so wet?"  
"Well we were laughing about something I had said a while ago. We are wet because she decided to pour water on me and I always get the last laugh so I got my water bottle and poured the whole thing on her. Oh by the way I am Clarissa Fray but call me Clary."  
"I am Isabel Lightwood but you can call me Izzy or Iz."  
"I am Elizabeth Sutton but, everyone calls me Lizzy or Liz. Come in since you are our new roommates and I will introduce you to the rest of the girls."

The room is huge we walk in and see three other girls. It is awkwardly quite so I go first.

"Hi, I am Isabel Lightwood but, you can call me Izzy or Iz."  
"I am Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary or what ever you come up with."  
"I am Rebecca Baxter but, if you want to live call me Bex." Clary says "That is my kind of girl Bex I think you and I will get along just fine." She flashes a million dollar smile and they all look a little dazed.  
"I am Macy Mchenry. You can call me Mace if you want."  
Last but not least "I am Cameron Morgan but, call me Cammie."

After introductions we decided to play a game that will help us get to know each other.

* * *

**_Bex's POV._**

After really awkward introductions we play a game called have I ever. (A/N I don't own rights to this game either.) One person asks a question and we all answer the question even the person who asked the question. So natural Macy started since she suggested it. (A/N M before anything means Macy. B before means Bex, I means Izzy, L means Liz, and Clary means Clary, Cam means Cammie.)

M "Have you ever killed anyone?"  
B=No, L=No, Clary=Yes, I=Yes, M=No, and Cam=No.

B "Has anyone been in more than 5 different countries?"  
B=No, L=No, Clary=Yes, I=Yes, M=yes, and Cam=No.

I "This is personal but, I any of us virgins?"  
B=Yes, L=Yes, Clary=no, I=no, M=yes, and Cam=yes.

L "Since you too aren't virgins how many people have you slept with?"  
Clary=I don't know I am not a slut but their has been a few, Izzy=Same as Clary.

Clary "Have any of you been to a party so wild that you can't even remember it? Beside Iz I was with her at that party."  
B=No, L=No, M=Yes, and Cam=No.

Cam "Have any of us dreamed of being something other than a spy and if so what?"  
Bex=Yes, a movie star, L= Yes, a software designer, Clary=No, I=No, M=Yes a fashion designer, and Cam=no.

After a hour of playing this game we were all close. I can tell Izzy and Clary are fun and love to party and hate being told what to do. I can tell you Clary like me tend to stray towards more ... violent methods when it comes to certain things. Like instead of waiting for the target to come out and then shoot him, we both agreed we would rather walk right in and shoot him. Why wait when you can get things done faster? Who knows but o well.

I ask "Any one want to go train because we have 2 hours before dinner and I am bored?" Almost immediately Clary stands and says to let her get dressed. After 3 minutes she is out and ready to train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While Walking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Clary what are you better at hand to hand combat or knife throwing?" I ask.  
"I was trained to be good at both but, it's been a few days since I have done any training, language learning, any real subject, or anything I was busy packing and getting ready to come here. To answer your question I think I am better at hand to hand combat than knife throwing."  
"I am better at combat too."  
"So how many different languages do you know?" Clary asks.  
"I know 11 different languages."  
"Which ones are those?"  
"Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Swedish, Lebanese, Polishes, German, and Welsh."  
"Oh that's cool. Do we speak lunch in a different language?"  
"Yes how did you know that?"  
"That Tina girl was betting that we were going to speak French tomorrow at lunch."  
"Yeah Tina is a bit of a gossip so her information isn't always reliable."  
"Okay, so what classes do we take here and you can trust me I know this is a school for spies and assassins."

I can feel my mouth drop open how does she know this?  
"How did you know that?"  
"I have a few friends in high places and I have good sources."  
"Who are they?" I demand like a child.  
"Well the president a few ambassadors a few queens and kings and other people"  
"Cool." We just arrived at the gym and we look at each others and we have serous faces but in our eyes their is excitement.

We walk in and we go to the punching bags. We brought our iPods to the gym. We put in our head phones and went to work. Punch. Kick. Punch, Punch, Kick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear a snap and I turn to see Clary standing their panting with the punching bag on the ground. WTF? How did she do that? I take out my headphones and go over to Clary. She sighs and says.

"Bye the Angel, I am sorry. Jesus this is the 5 time this month."  
She has done this 5 times? Wait did she say this month. Before I can say anything Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon burst into the room.

Mrs. Morgan asks "What happen in here everything was fine then bam, you here something snap."  
"I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean to brake the chain that held the punching bag. Then the last time I may have punched a little to hard and it hit the wall." They looked shocked.  
Mr. Solomon says "I know it is practically impossible to brake raw steel and it doesn't matter who you are."  
"I am sorry Sir but this is the 5 time this month I have done this and at my gym I have something stronger than steel."  
By their facial expressions I could tell they didn't know that she was that strong.  
"Fine, Clary if your that strong fight me." Mr. Solomon says.  
She shrugs and says "Okay I am sorry I hurt you." He laughs and says "Bring it on."

The both went to the mat right when the were about to start half of the school came though the door. When Izzy and everyone sees what's happening everyone is saying "Who is the red head girl and why is the punching bag on the floor and why are they going to spare?"

While Izzy has a different reaction. "Mr. Solomon don't fight her you might get some bones broken." He shakes his head stubbornly. She sighs and says to Clary "Don't brake any of his bones and go easy on him." Clary frowns and says something in a language no one knows. Not even Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan. Izzy laughs and shakes her head.

Now with everything taken care of they start fighting.  
Mr. S. throws a punch and Clary doges it easily. Clary side-kicks him and it hits home. He won't show it but that had to hurt. He then runs toward her and tries to knock her down. She steps to the side and grabs his arm. She flips him over and he is on his back. She takes his arm and pins it behind his as she sits on him. At first everyone is shocked but, when everyone finally processed that Clary had one not Mr. Solomon they started clapping. Clary gets off of him and gives him a hand up he takes it and stands up. He congratulated her and said "Well done I know trained CIA agents that can't take me down, but I just gotten beaten by a 17 year old girl."  
Izzy says "I warned you. She could have done some serous damage and now you see why we are feared as we are."  
WTF again? Why would the be feared they are 17 years old girls.  
Mrs. Morgan says "That is why you and Isabel will train together. I have to ask Isabel has she knocked the bag off the chain before?"  
She sighs and says "That's what the noise was? To answer your question yes she has and for us we use pure atoms for the chain instead of metal and she still brakes that. It is nearly indestructible and we have it r-." Clary puts a hand over her mouth and says "Yeah, yeah, I am freakishly strong they got it and don't put all the blame on me. You have broken the same thing as me so we are both freaks. That is actually a normal thing for us strange huh."

Something is different about these girls. Wow like I have room to talk. I go to a school for spies.

* * *

**_Mr. Solomon's POV._**

Jesus that girl can fight. I bet if Clary can beat me so can Izzy. She tried to warn me but, me being me to stubborn and full of pride I had to try and guess what? I LOST. To a 17 year old girl in front of a lot kids. Well they now they know to not fight Clary. She is a tuff girl.

Reminder to self: don't piss Clary off.

**_Hey guys thanks for reading and I would like you to right a review for this story and like it or favorite or whatever it is. Anyway poit tell me what you think and any ideas that you think should be in the_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I_**_ don't own any rights to these books. Most of the characters are from one of these two amazing books._**

**_Check out my other stories:_**

**_Portal too- Mortal Instruments  
Why Would YOU? - Mortal Instruments  
Uncommon Criminals how I think it should have started- Heist Society  
My newest sort = Where can we escape the pain of a heart break?- Mortal Instruments_**

**_Cammie's_**** POV.**

Bex's, Lizzy, Macy, and I were sitting there when we heard voices outside the door. We just sit their and tried to listen to them, but they were ridiculously quite. We couldn't hear a thing and we have learned technique after technique on hearing the smallest sound. It also helps when you need to pick a lock. So I can hear the click. Liz finally had enough and went answer the door. I just remember that a few roommates are coming. We hear Liz talking to them and asking questions. I hear her raise her voice slightly and she asks.  
"Why are you laughing and why are you so wet?"  
"Well we were laughing about something I had said a while ago. We are wet because she decided to pour water on me and I always get the last laugh so I got my water bottle and poured the whole thing on her. Oh by the way I am Clarissa Fray but call me Clary."  
"I am Isabel Lightwood but you can call me Izzy or Iz."  
"I am Elizabeth Sutton but, everyone calls me Lizzy or Liz. Come in since you are our new roommates and I will introduce you to the rest of the girls."

They walk in and I finally see them. These are two girls that could get any straight girl to be a lesbian. They are gorgeous. Like Macy and Bex gorgeous only more. One is a slightly shorter than average red-head and the other is a tall dark-haired girl.

Lizzy introduces us. The red-head is Clary and the dark-haired one is Isabel.

We continue our conversation.

"Macy, what do you think Blackthorn is?" I turn to the girls and they share a look.  
I look at them and ask "What do you know?"  
Clary answer "Not much we have heard the name before and we never got to look into it."  
"What do you mean look into it?" asks Bex  
Izzy answers "We were looking into something classified and someone came up to us. They had a message and they said Blackthorn."  
"Wow, you have already been on a mission?"  
"We have been on a few. They were important ones that their top agents couldn't handle. Yes don't worry your mom and Mr. Solomon know about this."

Time skip

We hear a big bang. I look around and I hear Izzy sigh. I look at her curiously.

She explains "It will most likely be Clary how made this sound."

We run to the training room and see Clary and Bex surrounded by people.

_**Mr. Solomon's POV.**_

I am staring at this petit 17-year-old girl who says she can take me. That makes me laugh. We walk to the training mats and I size her up. She looks at me and she starts assessing me for weaknesses. When we get their we get in our fighting positions. When we do she stands there. At first I am confused than I take this as an opportunity. I run to her and try to trip her. She easily jumps over my leg and gives me a swift side kick to the stomach. I feel like bending over and curling in a ball. I threw a punch to her stomach and she caught my hand and flipped me over. She then sat on me to keep me from escaping.

When she let me up I stand and look at her. I hear all the students gasp that I lost. I really should have listen to Izzy's warring.

I hear Izzy yelling at Clary that she should have been more careful. I go up and I am about to say something to stop the argument when I heard Rachel say it is time for dinner. We all file into the dinning hall. Rachel goes to the podium and starts a big speech that we ready so they would feel a lot less awkward when the boys came in.

Time Skip 10 minutes later

The boys walk in and introduce themselves. Except for two who don't care. Clary and Izzy are ignoring them and having a regular conversation until they hear the two boys yell.

There are 15 of them. There is Grant, Jonas, Zach, Carter, Peter, Brennan, Chris, Oliver, Chase, Derek, Rob, Gabe, and Jace.

"Clarissa and Isabel." The boys say together. The girls had to different reactions. Izzy freezes in her chair while Clary springs up and starts walking to them. They both say "Jonathan and Alec." well they know each other. Izzy seems to un-freeze and notice what Clary is about to do before any one else. She runs to her and tackles her. I hear her yell.

"Izzy let me up so I can beat the crap out of those ass wholes."  
"No Clary." She must have as strong grip because Clary is struggling. I hear Jonathan snort.  
"As if she could even touch me." This seem to set Clary off.

She broke out of Izzy's grip and yells "You have no fucking idea how long I have waited to do this to you." She then starts walking and Jonathan starts to walk towards her, but before they can reach each other Clary is tackled by Izzy, Macy, Bex, Cammie, and Liz. It looked like a dog pile. Jonathan was tackled by Jace and Alex. After finally give up Clary says "Izzy and I are going for a walk."

They go to their room to change and come back in jeans and t-shirts.

_**Alec's POV.**_

Seeing Clary and Izzy again was ... to put it nicely interesting. When they came back stairs the walk out in mini skirts and halter tops. With knee high boots. I hear Jace spit out his water. Jonathan and I walk over their and say

"You are not going out looking like some hookers."  
Clary smiles sweetly and say "What do you mean? We are wearing jeans and a jacket."  
I scowl at her and say "Sure and I am Santa."  
Izzy says "You could be but we don't fucking no what Santa is and we grew up being beaten and learned we don't get a say in what is right." She says this deathly quite.

They walk out to do who knows what.

_**I hope you liked the chapter. I want you to r and r and try my other stories.**_

_**LOVE YA ~ShadowHunter0815**_


End file.
